What If The Stars Fell
by TheRageBunnyDog
Summary: This is a re-Write of my story 'What If' It's a story of two girls coming together despite their stupidity and trying to stick together through sometimes deadly and dangerous situations. Contains Karly and a little bit of KittyxOC. M for Swearing, Smut and violence. Kitty G!P
1. Chapter 1: Revelations

**Hey, guess who's back. I finally got out of the no-writing zone I was in and decided to rewrite What if as it was my biggest success. There will be differences in Characters, plot and content, but if you've read the original, you'll still recognize the story.**

**Thank you for all of your support guys, just thinking about it brings tears to my eyes.**

**I really love you all and I'll try to be more consistent, updating on Mondays and maybe Thursdays.**

**Enjoy the new chapter 1.**

The day started as normal as it could.

My mom dropped me off at school in our dingy little faded blue car and I rushed to my locker as quickly as I could, glancing around in paranoia, watching for any hint of red, or purple, or green.

I managed to get through the century long day without being slushied once so naturally my mood was really great. I met up with Unique before glee started and we talked until Mr. Hudson came into the room which brings me to where I am now.

Sitting on my usual red chair, watching Mr. Hudson flail around. I mean, sure Mr. Hudson is a good guy and I think he's a really nice guy, but he couldn't dance to save his life.

I tune him out as he starts talking, hearing his words but not really taking them in. As usual he nonchalantly says something offensive, but the one he actually offends just so happens to be Kitty Wilde. The tiny blonde cheerio jumps up from her chair and stabs him in the chest with a pointy finger while yelling at him. His height makes her seem even smaller but he cringes at the obscene insults she hurls at him.

She stops for breath and the rest of the new directions sigh, knowing that after the first breath she generally calms down.

"Wow, kitty.." he starts and we all glare harshly, telling him to shut up with our eyes. "You should really try and vent your anger in a more constructive way." He continues obliviously.

Kitty eyes him sharply and we all hold our breath for the blow up. But instead of snapping she stands up more and looks him straight in the eyes with a sarcastic. "Oh you don't say? Like what?"

He smiles, missing the sarcasm completely. "Well for me it's football, I take all my anger out on the ball." He says and pulls his foot back to demonstrate. I immediately see disaster, kitty is right by him, small little kitty. He swings his foot foward and all of our eyes widen as it seems to move in slow motion,

Up,

Up,

Up,

Until it connects with Kitty's groin.

At first, it's as if it never happened, I would've thought so too if the rest didn't cringe and suck in equal breaths of pain on Kitty's behalf.

The blond is just standing there with wide eyes and trembling hands.

"Oh god, Kitty, I'm so sorry." Mr. Hudson says, and then in a flash Kitty crumples to the floor with a string of loud curses, gripping her groin. I don't think twice, jumping up and rushing to her side, crouching down.

"Kitty, shh, it's ok, what's wrong?" I ask softly, taking one of her little hands in my own.

"She's acting like she has a dick!" Jake exclaims in amusement, and as Kitty lets out a broken sob his face pales. "Oh, you do don't you?"

"Jake! Not helping!" I snap as Kitty covers her face with her hand in shame, sobbing more. I hear the boys of the club groan in discomfort at her pain.

"Oh my god, kitty..." Mr. Hudson says in shock only to be silenced by Kitty as holds up a hand.

"Don't." She says breathlessly.

"I need a boy." I say to the club and jake immediately gets up. "That's not jake" I add and he sits with a frown.

Joe gets up with Sam and they look at her with sympathy. "She shouldn't even be talking. " Sam says.

"Yea, much less getting up or walking around." Joe agrees.

Kitty seems to take it as a challenge and takes her hand out of mine, gripping my shoulders. I understand what she's trying to do and I support her hips, pulling her up.

I look into her hazel eyes. "Hey, I'm here." I say softly as she stares up at me in dismay. She suddenly lets out a wail of pure fear and buries her face in my shoulder, I understand her cries and I support her gently.

"I'm taking her to the bathroom" I say firmly and gently pull Kitty out of the room.

Once we're inside of the bathroom she breaks away from me and props herself up against the far wall, sliding down slowly until she's sitting.

I sit next to her and give her a wad of tissues I normally keep in my pocket.

"You're snotting." I say as she takes them.

She laughs, it's miserable and painful, but unimaginably beautiful.

"Thanks." She says, cleaning her face and sniffling. "I'm so sorry Marley."

I go to speak but she stops me.

"No let me say this, I'm such a bitch to you, but I've had enough, I'm sorry for picking on your mom, I'm sorry for slushying you, I'm sorry I made you think you were fat, I'm sorry I sewed your dress for grease shorter, I'm so so sorry for everything." She says, I know it's genuine, her eyes are honest, bearing into mine, endless and deep and true.

I wipe her tears off of her cheeks gently as she started crying again.

"Oh Kitty, I forgave you so long ago." I say truthfully and for a split second she smiles.

I can't help but look at her crotch out of curiosity. She grimaces and sighs sadly, that sigh is nothing but deep sadness and pure humiliation.

"I know, I'm a freak." She says bitterly.

"No, no! I'm just curious, I've never seen someone like you before." I say quickly. "You ARE NOT a freak!" I say gently but firmly.

She lets out another broken sob and I can't help but pull her into a hug, she's so small. Now that she doesn't have her defense mechanisms up(her vicious words) I can see how small and fragile she really is, she's not cold and awful, just scared.

Scared.

She sobs harder and clings to me and I know now

I know now that I'll never leave her.

"I don't remember the last time I cried" she says shakily, peeking up at me with eyes red and face wet. "Thank you."

Thank you.

Those two words. I didn't know then how much it would mean to me in just one tale.

**Ok chapter one. I'll be rewriting what if and then another story of your choice so get thinking and drop me a review or PM on which one you'd like to see after 'What If The Stars Fell'**

**Love you all **

**TheRageBunnyDog**


	2. Chapter 2: Explosions

**Chapter 2 hasn't really been altered a whole lot, some of Kitty's pieces have been changed slightly, the veterans of "What if" will see the changes in the characters, if you are new, then welcome!**

**So enjoy the new Chapter 2 'Explosions'**

So Tina is a bitch.

She spread the news of Kitty's extra.. Well thing, all over the school. Kitty's been taking a beating in every direction all week. She's fought past the insults though, glared through the slushies and taken the dumpster dives in her stride. I'm sure that it gets to her sometimes, she's been walking with a limp but the jocks won't let up because "she's all man where it counts"

Of course I've been there to sing words of encouragement and clean slushy out of her eyes and help her out of the dumpsters. For some reason she's been taking extra slushies for me, those times I clean her up real good and then we just ditch the next class.

You know the more you spend time with someone the smaller things you see about them. Like Kitty for instance, she's the perfect gentlewoman, opening doors and offering seats, she's perfect.

Jake though. He's been acting like a douche, shoving her into lockers, sending her dirty looks, calling her things I'd rather not think about.

I sigh, looking at the maths teacher I'm currently ignoring, he drones on and on about formulas and algebra and I honestly just want the day to end. The bell rings and I dart out of the class first, swinging my backpack over my shoulders.

I can't wait to meet Kitty, neither of us have a car, so she walks me home, i smile, the times I've walked with her has always left me smiling and happy. I'm meeting her at my locker, the image is already printed into my head, little kitty with her little red uniform and big hazel eyes looking all adorable and slowly killing me with her adorableness. I slowly walk there, checking my phone for texts, but, when I'm almost there, I hear something, a familiar bang of somebody being shoved into a locker and yelling. Feminine yelling, and the deep booming of a boy's voice.

My stomach drops and I know something's wrong, so I jog towards the noise to see a crowd large and curious like children pressing their faces to the cage at the zoo, I push past them and immediately see a head of blonde, instead of smiling like I normally do when I see kitty, I frown when I see who she's facing. Jake.

Their chests are almost touching as they stare into each other's eyes, burning hazel meeting dull brown, they're stone faced, jaws clenched. I half expect one of them to yell 'this is Sparta!' And start a war.

"Nobody wants you around here Kitty! You're nothing but a freak!" He yells, I don't see Kitty flinch, she keeps her composure. I flinch for her, not knowing exactly what to do. Should I break them up? Stand between them? Leave them be?

"What's your problem Jake? Scared that someone else with a dick, who ain't a whore, is gonna swoop in and steal your girls?" She asks, low, and precise, deadly and sharp I almost smile at the true jab, almost.

He growls and hits her, his face cold, he just swings without warning. She slams back into the locker, winded for a second, stunned and dumb with shock. He quickly brings his knee up, it hits her groin in a white flash and the boys in the crowd make an ohhww sound.

Her face scrunches up in pain and she gapes, letting out a squeak of pain, dropping. She looks up at him with pure hatred as he laughs at her. Sneering proudly at his work.

I drop to her side, running a comforting hand down her arm, hushing her little frustrated squeaks of protest as she clutches her groin

"What is wrong with you!?" I yell at him, I hate seeing Kitty in this much pain, she's pale and sickly looking, trying to scramble up into a seated position. I help her gently.

"can't you see she's taking you away from me!?" He shrieks in jealously and I sigh softly. 'Of course he's jealous, she's sweet and charming and cute and all the things he can't be. '

"All I can see is you, being a dickhead Jake!" I say as kitty grips my shoulders. Jake yells in frustration before storming away, dispersing the crowd in rage.

"A little help Marls?" She asks and I grip her hips, pulling her up gently.

"Are you ok to walk home today?" I ask her, letting go but staying close.

"Yea, I'm ok marley" she says, giving a shaky smile that left me completely unconvinced.

"Ok then," I say unsteadily, looking at her, scanning her for even a little waver.

"Let's get going ok?" She says, starting to walk, I follow, falling into my usual place of late, her left side.

"Hey kitty," I say after a couple of minutes of walking and usual chatter by kitty's part.

"Yea?" She asks, frowning at something on the sidewalk. I smile nervously, truth be told, I have so many questions to ask her about her.. condition.

"Can I ask you a few questions? About your.. Um, yea." I ask, going red, a blush of embarrassment crawling over my skin.

She blushes too and stutters out a nervous "s-sure."

"How, uh.." i cough nervously, I decide not to ask that question right off the bat. "Can you make a girl pregnant?" I ask timidly. She sucks in a breath and nods

"Yeah, I can, as far as the doctors know." She says. I nod, I'm genuinely curious.

"What about hormones, do you have higher levels of testosterone or something?" I ask cluelessly.

"No, I have the same amount of any other girl my age. Well, maybe a little higher since I don't, y'know, menstruate." She says, clearing her throat uncomfortably.

"You're so lucky" I hum, imagining the perfect world of me not bleeding every month. "Uh, Kitty.." I start, pausing again with a fiery blush creeping onto my cheeks.

"What?" Her tone is slightly more tense than it was just a couple of seconds ago.

"How, uh, b-big is it?" I stutter out. Kitty's eyes widen and she goes red again, training her eyes to the ground.

"Oh my god.." she exclaims softly. For a moment, I think she's not going to answer but then in a soft voice she says "about seven"

I nearly choke on my spit, seven is really big and Kitty's really small.

"How did you hide it for so long!?" I ask, my voice going louder and startling her. "Sorry" I add when I finally notice her startled look.

"Compression shorts. And a skirt." She explains and then leaves it at that.

We walk in silence for a few minutes, both trying to get over my awkwardness I assume. I look over to the small blonde to see her eyes transfixed on the ground, a deep blush still resting on her neck, ears and face.

"Do you want to come over?" She asks into the silence. I have to refrain from yelling 'yes!' And pouncing on her. I chuckle at the humorous scene in my head and she gives me a confused look.

"I'd love too" I say with a grin. She leads me past our normal parting point and down the peaceful street leading into North Lima. Her house is huge, a mansion almost, with a large garden. I gape, in awe of this beautiful palace of a building.

"my mom takes pride in her garden" kitty says with a warm chuckle. And I can see it, each plant looks trimmed and handled to perfection, the grass is emerald green.

"Wow." Is all I say in response. She gives another short chuckle, leading me to the door, she unlocks it and steps aside to let me in.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" She calls into the house. The first to respond is a woman, not much taller than Kitty, with honey blonde hair and soft brown eyes.

"Hey sweetheart." She greets her daughter, hugging Kitty tightly. "How was your day at school?" She pulls away from the hug and looks at her before looking at me with a scrutinising glare. I shift uncomfortably, noting where Kitty must've gotten the bulk of her looks, especially her glare.

"Not exceptionally great. Jake the Jerkoff kicked me." Her mother looks livid for a moment "if it weren't for Marley I'd still be on the floor" she says and looks at me tenderly. Her mother smiles.

"So you must be the Marley we keep hearing so much about." She says and Kitty goes a vivid red.

"Moomm" she protests embarrassedly.

"Yes miss, that's me." I say, not sure what to call this woman. She laughs heartily

"Oh dear, you most certainly know how to make a woman feel old. Call me Ariana." She says sweetly and I smile. "I heard that you've been helping my Kitten out at school"

"Well, I wouldn't say.." I start protesting, only to be cut off by Kitty's scoff.

"Yes she has, she's just too damn modest to take credit for it." She states, I can't help but go red.

"Well there's food in the fridge if you're hungry girls, I'll be out in the garden." With that, Mrs. Wilde dissappears into the kitchen where I assume the back door is. Not a moment has passed before Kitty is hoisted into the air by a giant of a man. Kitty squeals in delight as Mr. Wilde spins her around, her giggles echo off the walls.

"Daddy, let me down!" She shouts, her father sets her down and hugs her, she's obviously a daddy's girl if her delighted smile is anything to go by.

"Who's your friend?" He asks her after they've seperated.

"Marley sir." I say in a little squeak of a voice. He lets out a booming laugh, I swear it shakes the walls, and then fixes his hazel eyes on me.

"She's even more beautiful than you described Kitten." He states. Both of us blush. He gives her a quick peck on the forehead. "I have scheduled a doctor's appointment for you tomorrow, just to be safe, that Finn boy kicked you really hard, and I heard you got kicked again today." He says. Kitty's shoulders slump and she looks down sadly.

"Yes father." She says. He sighs and ruffles her hair.

"I'll be in my study Kiddo." He says, giving her one last hug, before lumbering away into the depths of the house.

"Kitty, are you ok?" I ask gently, her eyes are glazed over slightly and she looks quite sac.

"Don't you think I'm a freak Mar?" She asks, hugging me and holding on, needing a bit of comfort.

"Hey, no, of course not." I say truthfully. "I think you're amazing, you're a girl who can give her wife a child." I say "as kind and understanding as a girl but able to give a baby!"

"But who would love a girl with a dick? A freak like me?" She sobs. Her short breaths fan my neck, shooting tingles through my body. I ignore it for now, despite how good it felt.

"Kitty, you are beautiful, inside and out, you'll find someone who will become thoroughly addicted to you." I assure her. She smiles into my neck.

"Thank you, that means a lot." She says, pulling away. "Now, would you like to watch a movie?" She asks, changing the subject again. I grin dumbly and she smiles shyly in response.

"Do you have Frozen?" I ask and her smile widens.

"Of course, I love Frozen!" She squeals and grabs my hand, tugging me up the stairs and down a long narrow hallway, her excitement is infectious and I can't help but giggle. When we've reached her home theatre (_a friggen home theatre!_) She pops the dvd into the little dvd player. As the movie loads and the trailers play I look at her.

"Elsa or Anna?" I ask. She answers immediately.

"Elsa. I can relate to her, she's an outcast because of her difference. People don't understand her so they hate her." She says and my breath hitches. "What about you?"

"I relate more to Anna, she's really clumsy but naive, like me" I say with a laugh.

She settles onto the sofa, stretched across it, she opens her arms and I waste no time settling between them. We giggle a bit, but when it comes to the part where Elsa runs away I hear a sniffle from Kitty. I snuggle further into her hold. A few minutes later I look at her.

"Hey Kitty, what do you think of Elsa and Anna as a couple? " I ask. She furrows her brows.

"They're sisters, that's just weird Mar." She says and I chuckle.

"I know! But if they weren't. " She tears her gaze away from the tv and connects her eyes to mine, thinking for a moment.

"I suppose it would be a cute couple." She finally says and I smile, it fades though when Kitty doesn't break eye contact. We're so close, I can feel her breaths on my lips.

"Yea.. adorable..." the movie is completely forgotten, we haven't broken eye contact yet and I feel like I'm burning under her intense gaze. She dips slightly and gently connects our lips.

It's like explosions, the sensation bursts through my body, her lips knock the breath from me. She tastes like apples and honey.

But the realisation of what's happening forces me to pull away. I was kissing Kitty, one of my closest friends, a girl.

I jump up and, without a glance at Kitty, I run.

**So the new chapter 2. Chapter 3 will be up on Monday, but that chapter will be altered quite a lot, in the original it just dealt with the aftermath of Marley running away but the new version will deal with WHY she ran away. It will also introduce a new character, but she won't be awfully important or change the overall plot in any way.**

**Please leave a review and/or follow/fav if you're new. Also if you are new you could read the original of this fic, titled "What if" but it basically ruins this version with spoilers so it's your choice, I just advise against it.**

**Love you all xx**

**TheRageBunnyDog**


	3. Chapter 3: Fear

**Hey there, wait, whut? It aint Monday? I'm early by two whole days!? Who would've thought.**

**So here's the story, I originally finished this chapter on Wednesday night, it was done, corrected and everyone was happy with unicorns and rainbows and shit. Until my mother effing tab froze. It's never done it before, it hasn't done it since, but the only way I figured to unfreeze the damn thing was to let its battery run out. And guess who's a stingy saver! The whole fucking chapter was wiped! Everything!**

**So the whole of yesterday I was pissed as fuck and didn't even look at the spiteful thing. But today I sat down and re-rewrote the chapter. I'm posting it now because I don't even want to look at it anymore.**

**Now that that lovely little rant is out of the way, thank you all so much for your support through reviews and follows and all that good stuff, it really keeps me motivated. I really love reading all of your nice comments! :)**

**This chapter has been edited a lot from the original, the plot remains just about the same, Riley is introduced again (Yay Riley!) and the whole glee club thing remains the same.**

**So anyways, more rambling down below!**

**Enjoy chapter 3: Fear is Powerful.**

_**The past Neutral POV**_

_Her feet made a tapping sound on the pavement as she ran home excitedly, her long braided hair dancing behind her and her backpack bounced on her back. Her baby blues were wide with childish happiness. _

_Her sister would be home! Her favourite person in the whole world! Other than her mom of course. Her surroundings were all a blur, she was much to hurried to take them in. Her house came into view and she suddenly had another flurry of excitement, spurring her to run a little faster._

_She darted into the yard of the small home, ignoring the open gate, in too much of a hurry to bother closing it behind her. She opened the front door and there she was, the older, auburn haired, girl was standing right in front of her. She leaped into her sister's arms, squealing happily. _

_"I missed you!" Marley shrieked into her sister's shoulder, earning a warm chuckle from the girl._

_"I missed you too Jellybean." Her sister's lulling voice was always soothing to the younger six-year-old. "You've gotten so tall!" The older sister exclaimed warmly, her soft brown eyes burning with platonic love._

_Marley didn't notice the tension, her sister's bloodshot eyes or blotchy face, no, she was much too caught up in the excitement of seeing her sister again. Even the intense glance her mom, who was only a couple of feet away, leaning on a doorframe, to her sister went completely unnoticed by the oblivious child. _

_"Yea I'm six now y'know!" Marley exclaimed proudly, holding up six fingers. _

_"Stop, you're making me feel old!" The teenager joked, tapping her sister's nose affectionately. "Why don't you wait for me upstairs? I'll be up in a couple of minutes and then we can play with your toys all day." She suggested. Marley said nothing, just ran up the stairs to her room with a face splitting grin._

_After what seemed like several agonising minutes of impatient waiting, Marley got antsy. She got up and quietly made her way back down the stairs. She heard her sisters soft soprano voice, soft and noticeably tense and then her mom's familiar voice, uncharacteristically hushed._

_"You know you can stay here for as long as you need. God knows your father and I's divorce has been stressful on all of us, and I know I haven't spent as much time with you as Phillip has, but I'm still your mother Juliette, you're only sixteen." The older woman said to Juliette._

_"Mom, seriously, don't worry about me, Kate was with me when dad kicked me out, her family offered to take me in until college. And before you argue, I know you're struggling to support Marley and yourself financially, I wouldn't feel right relying on you like that" Marley had frowned at that. Her sister had sounded so old, so grown up that Marley had barely recognised her compared to the laid back and playful girl she knew her sister as._

_Dad had kicked her out? Why?_

_"Juliette," Marley had called from her little hiding spot behind the wall connecting the hall to the kitchen and stairs. "Why did dad kick you out?"_

_Juliette had sighed sadly, crouching down to Marley's height and offering a dainty hand to her little sister which Marley took immediately. _

_"Well you see Jellybean, it's a bit complicated." Juliette had explained softly, much to Marley's dismay. _

_"Tell me" she had demanded "I can understand." She insisted. Juliette took a breath, figuring out what the most efficient way of delivering the information would be._

_"Well, I like girls like boys like girls." She started nervously. "I told dad but he got upset and kicked me out of the house." Juliette had stayed still for a couple of minutes after that, reading her sister's reactions._

_Shock, confusion and then understanding. Juliette liked girls, Juliette was gay, and dad disowned her because of it. Marley wasted no time wrapping her sister up in a signature Rose hug, trying to offer as much comfort as she knew how to give._

_"It's ok Juliette, you're my sister, it'll be ok." She offered for pure honesty. That was all they ever spoke of the subject. But the seed of fear had been planted into her young mind, and watching her beloved sister indure years of hate and bullying had only allowed it to grow and wrap itself around her head and thoughts._

_And fear is powerful and looming and persistent. _

**Present day Marley's POV**

My feet are making a dull thudding sound with each step on the paving. My breaths are ragged and my sobs are hoarse with fear's harsh laugh. I can barely see through the stupid tears blurring my vision, but I know where home is. I turn onto my street and see my house. My mother is cooking, the kitchen light is on, the sky's only just started turning orange though.

I make my way inside, all but sprinting to my room to avoid my mom. She'd only probe me for answers. Answers I really don't feel like thinking about. I know who I'm going to turn to. I can't call her though, oh no. She's always got her hands full, three little boys and another on the way coupled with a job in law enforcement and a demanding wife like Kate can do that to a girl. I instead open a blank text and start typing, it's not a long text but I know she'll appreciate the briefness.

_'I'm gay, I don't know what to do, I need your advice._' Is the entire message. She really hates long formalities and beating 'round the bush so I know she'd appreciate me getting straight to the point.

My finger hovers over the 'send' button nervously, I have no doubt Juliette will be there for me but do I really want to admit I'm gay to a person? I barely recognise it myself. Maybe it's just a phase. Maybe it's just infatuation with a girl who's far prettier than myself.

I press '_send_' and the next message that pops up is: '_(1) message sent to Juliette 3_'

Whelp.

**Kitty's POV.**

_'Stupid Kitty, so Stupid!'_ I chide myself on a loop. I kissed her, actually kissed her. And she ran. The kiss was, heavenly and she did kiss me back but she just slipped out of my grasp and ran!

I sigh, the threat of tears stinging my eyes, and haul myself up. I shuffle to my room, my dick still hurts like hell and I'm honestly not in the mood for doing anything but sleep right now. I don't even want dinner. I know my mom won't bother me if I'm asleep.

I flop down onto my bed, willing the thoughts of Marley out of my head. She's invaded me, I still smell her scent, mint and oranges, I can still feel her soft lips on mine, feel her small waist beneath my hands, I can still hear her small whimpers.

I growl and pull a pillow over my head. When the Marley attack has subsided I come out of my pillow fort and strip down to my bra and a comfortable pair of boxers, sleeping in my uniform would just be painful. I get into bed properly this time, pulling my comforter over my head and trying to ignore all thoughts of a certain brunette.

I'm awoken by blinding light burning my eyes from my open blinds. I hiss like a vampire, shutting my eyes immediately in excruciating pain. Once the burning has dimmed, I slowly crack my eyes open again, shooting my window a nasty look and then shooting my alarm clock the same look as I slam my hand onto it to get it to shut the fuck up.

I throw my covers off me, rubbing my eyes and then raising my eyebrows tiredly at the unwelcome guest probably brought by a very vivid dream of.. _Nope. Not thinking about her_. I feel a stirring in my boxers and growl at nothing. I aim a glare at my erect member "shut up, no one asked your opinion." I snap at it.

After an extremely cold shower I pull on my compression shorts and Cheerio's uniform, tying my hair up and curling it perfectly. I head downstairs and grab an apple to eat on my way to school, my mom offers to drive me, but walking takes longer and I have time to kill.

I arrive at school and am immediately greeted by Jake and his asshole buddies. I tune them out as they shove me around before picking me up and dumping me in the dumpster.

I don't get up immediately, I would say I was staring at the sky, but a tree was blocking my view, so I was staring at the leaves, silently thanking my hidden intelligence for telling me to pull on a raincoat as an afterthought before I left the house. I pull myself up, ignoring the irritating voice at the back of my head reminding me that Marley isn't here to help me. I swing my legs over the side but lose my footing at the last moment.

I brace myself for impact with the asphalt of the car park, but it never comes, instead I'm caught by a strong pair of arms. Hope explodes in my chest, and I glance up, hoping to see Marley's baby blues. I'm met, instead, by emerald green orbs. When she's convinced I won't fall she lets me go.

"Are you ok?" Her slightly raspy voice asks, its middle toned and sultry for lack of better word. "I saw them dump you." She flips her black fringe to the right and pulls her long dishevelled hair over her right shoulder. She looks rebellious, with a leather jacket and shredded skinnys and white and red sneakers. She looks like every parent fears their kid will become, several piercings adorning her face and the hint of a tattoo on the covered part of her neck.

"I'm fine." I snap harshly, frustrated with being dumped and then saved by a total stranger. "Who the fuck are you?"

She chuckles, it's an alluring sound to say the least, even though I'm peeved she seems completely unintimidated by my tone. "Riley." She says simply.

I glare. "Got a last name_ Riley_?" I sneer. She chuckles again, amused at my attempts to install a sense of authority. I swear I've never met someone I had the urge to slap and fuck all at once.. until now.

"Puckerman" urge to fuck gone. I snort with laughter and a confused look crosses her features.

"What?" She questions, well, more.. Demands.

"Well now that I know that, I can see the resemblance between Jake." I say truthfully through giggles. It's true too, especially in the tan, and the flawless teeth.

She raises her hand to her heart in mock offense, a playful look of over exaggerated horror resting on her face. "I'm _way_ hotter than that pretty boy." She says with her look morphing into a smirk. Before I can say anything else, she slings her backpack over her left shoulder. "I guess I'll see you in class," she winks "see ya." And with that she's sauntering into school like she owns the place.

I am left completely dumbstruck until the half hour warning bell rings. I heave an enormous sigh and trudge into school unwillingly. My locker has been vandalised. "Freak!" Is spray painted in black paint. "Oh wow, so damn creative." I mutter, opening the locker and getting my first books out.

And then I spot it, out of the corner of my eye, a jock, a slushie. I react on instinct, flinging my books into my locker and slamming it shut with fierce purpose. I turn back to be met with little red blades in ice form, slamming into me like a train. The jock shoves me, laughing harshly as I slip on the ice at my feet and land square on my ass. He lumbers away and I slowly clean the ice from around my eyes. I open them to be met with a tan feminine hand, I look up to see Riley again and I take her hand, getting up.

"Somehow I don't think the role of damsel in distress suits you." She remarks. I flick the ice off my hands while I think of an appropriate response to that, thankful again for my raincoat.

"Thanks" I settle with.

"No prob. I didn't catch your name earlier.." she hints at me, I don't catch it immediately but I break out of my stupor after a minute or so.

"Oh! Kitty Wilde!" I say, loudly. She giggles and picks a bit of food off my shoulder, flinging it at a passing sophmore.

"Are you always this charming?" She asks and a go pale. Is she flirting? She laughs at my response and I bite my lip, she has a hot laugh. _It's not cute like Marley's though_. I shut that thought up immediately. "relax Kitty, I'm just kidding." she says, chuckling. "C'mon, you look like you've been drowned, let's get you cleaned up."

I furrow my brows, this girl is just so damn confusing.

She leads me to the nearest bathroom, sitting me down on a plastic chair she dragged from a random corner. She grabs a couple of paper towels and runs them under the constantly lukewarm water. She gently starts cleaning my face and I relax, she has a comfortable presence.

"Are you the same Kitty Wilde who has a dick?" She asks nonchalantly after flinging the first ball of slushie soaked paper into a far toilet. I go red.

"Fuck you Puckerman." I snap defensively.

"Oh you want to." She teases, winking playfully. "But seriously, calm down Firecracker, it was a genuine question." She assures me, starting to clean under my chin gently.

"Yea, that's me alright." I say with fake enthusiasm. Riley chuckles again, we're so close I can see her throat restrict with every small laugh. I glance at her lips for a moment, wondering what it would be like to kiss her, would it be anything like kissing M- nope not even going to think about that. Before I think, I lean forward and capture her lips, her response shakes my to my core, I pull her up, so that were standing and in an instant I'm pinned against the wall Riley has my hands above my head, the kiss is searing, like an earthquake meeting a volcano, it isn't magical, just lustful and burning.

Neither of us hear the bathroom door open until we hear a squeak.

"O-oh I'm s-sorry!" The girl stutters, I don't need to look to realise who that is. Fuck. Riley is at least a head taller so I bury my face in her collar bone, hiding from gazing baby blues.

**Marley's POV**

Oh wow, I just walked in on two girls making out. I could tell one was the new girl, but I couldn't really see the one that was pinned, I caught glimpses of a Cheerios uniform, and I'll admit that my stomach dropped, but it couldn't have been Kitty though... _Right?_ The chances are near nothing. And Kitty wouldn't do that.. _'you did run from her._' A voice echos in her head.

I carry on down the hall, far away from that bathroom, I do not need to see that again in one lifetime, I may need to see miss Pillsbury "_so you walked in on lesbians getting their mack on_." I can see the pamphlet now. I check my phone for the hundredth time today, still no new texts. Juliette sure is taking her sweet time, I wonder how she's doing, she lives in Callifornia with Kate, her highschool sweetheart and their three sons, triplets, they're expecting another baby any time now, another boy.

I smile, missing Juliette greatly.

**Back to Kitty POV**

"Is she gone?" I ask into Riley's collar bone. She laughs at me and I pull away to glare at the bitch.

"Yes Firecracker, she's gone." She says taking a step back. I sigh in relief, and then guilt wracks me, I nearly fall over, I kissed Marley and then I kissed Riley, a girl I barely know. Riley eyes me critically.

"What's your deal Kitty?" She asks, her tone low.

"What do you mean?" I ask, suddenly feeling awfully tired, I look at the taller girl expectantly.

"I'm not a fucking idiot, you basically jumped into my skin when Blue eyes came in, what's going on there?" She asks, jabbing her thumb over her shoulder where Marley was, not five minutes ago. "I have a right to know." She pushes.

"I know, I know. Her name is Marley. I kissed her last night." I state, get up and then leave without another word.

Half the day is done, I'm standing in line in the cafeteria, tray in hand, when the guy behind me makes a fat joke about Marley's mom. I'm not sure what happened, I think I just reached the end of my rope for the day. Without a word, I turn, and slam my tray full of food into the side of his head. I have to withhold a giggle at the sight of mashed potato sticking to the side of his face. And then out of nowhere he swings, connecting with my eye so hard I see stars. I stay down as he gets a good kick in to my ribs, I'm winded and my eye hurts too much to open.

Suddenly there's a feminine shout, the crunching sound of a really hard punch connecting with a nose, and a few more shouts and yells of pain and then I'm being thrown over a shoulder. I'm too sore to fight so I go with it.

The next thing I know I'm on.. _A bed?_ Nurses office I guess. _But who would. ?_

I open my good eye to see emerald green. Of course, Riley. She has a nick above her right brow and a bleeding lip, but looks to be none worse for ware. She defended me, the thought brings a smile to my face.

"Hey there Firecracker. " she says, offering an ice-pack for my eye. I accept it gracefully nearly punching myself in the eye again to get it on.

"Hey Riley." I greet.

"I think I get it." She suddenly blurts out.

"Uh ok?" I'm not quite sure how to respond to that.

"You kissed Blue Eyes but she chose a boy over you?" She asks. I shake my head.

"No, I kissed her and she ran, I kissed you to..." I stop, not wanting to offend her. She looks at me expectantly, urging me to continue. "I kissed you to see if I like the _idea_ of Marley or if I like Marley herself." I say guiltily.

"And?" She asks, actually interested.

"I actually like Marley." I admit. She nods, unfazed.

"Well I'm happy I could help Firecracker." She says genuinely and I smile. "No hard feelings, you're a pretty good kisser, I don't know why she ran away" Riley winks and I laugh.

"You're such a Puckerman!" I exclaim and she just wriggles her eyebrows.

"It feels like I've known you a whole lot longer than a couple of hours." She says after a moment. I nod, I totally agree, it's like we've been friends for ages.

"Yea, I agree, it's like I've known you for months." I say and we both chuckle.

"You in glee club?" She asks suddenly. I sit up slowly, my sight is still fuzzy.

"Yea, you joining?" I take the pack off of my eye and gently touch the area to test the pain. I hiss and put the pack back, it's already bruising.

"Yeah, it sounds like fun."

**Later, in glee club (still Kitty's POV)**

I can't wait for Riley's audition, we decided to ditch the rest of our classes and sit out on the football field, just talking for the rest of the day. It was really fun. She told me her biological mom married her other mom when Riley was just three, her brother is adopted into the family. I smiled at the cute family story.

But now in sitting in my seat anxiously waiting for her to sing.

"Well Riley, you may begin." Mr Schue says, I'm so glad he's back, I really.. _really _dislike Finn.

She stands in the centre of the room with her acoustic guitar slung over one shoulder. She begins strumming a simple tune

_You trembled like you'd seen a ghost_

_And I gave in_

_I lack the things you need the most, you said where have you been_

_You wasted all that sweetness to run and hide_

_I wonder why_

_I remind you of the days you poured your heart into_

_But you never tried_

_I've fallen from grace_

_Took a blow to my face_

_I've loved and I've lost_

_I've loved and I've lost_

_**Explosions**__...on the day you wake up_

_Needing somebody and you've __**learned**_

_It's okay to be afraid_

_But it will never be the same_

_It will never be the same_

_You left my soul bleeding in the dark_

_So you could be king_

_The rules you set are still untold to me and I lost my faith in everything_

_The nights you could cope, your intentions were gold_

_But the mountains will shake_

_I need to know I can still make_

_**Explosions**__...on the day you wake up_

_Needing somebody and you've learned_

_It's okay to be afraid_

_But it will never be the same_

_And as the floods move in_

_And your body starts to sink_

_I was the last thing on your mind_

_I know you better than you think_

_Cause it's simple darling, I gave you a warning_

_Now everything you own is falling from the sky in pieces_

_So watch them fall with you, in slow motion_

_I pray that you will find peace of mind_

_And I'll find you another time_

_I'll love you, another time_

_**Explosions**__...on the day you wake up_

_Needing somebody and you've learned_

_It's okay to be afraid_

_But it will never be the same. _

I know the song, her voice adds so much more power to it than the original singer though. She sings with emotion! The song was written about the singer's dad, who left, so I suppose she can relate.

"Welcome to glee club Riley!" Mr shue says excitedly, he's probably just happy to finally have another power voice like Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones and Santana Lopez.

Riley takes her seat next to me, smiling. I smile back, there's a shimmer of tears in her emerald green eyes and I bump her shoulder to offer comfort.

"Kitty, what in the world happened to your eye?" Mr. Shue asks, I feel the club's burning eyes on me and tense while Riley moves closer protectively. "I slammed my tray off of a guy's head, he punched me." I say simply. The club is silent.

"Who must we kill?" Sam jumps up, Brittany pulls him down on to the seat again with a murmur of _"no violence"_ but my chest still warms because someone stood up for me again.

"There's no need to kill anyone, Riley took care of it." I say and Riley flexes playfully.

The response startles me, Jake jumps up, slamming his chair back. "No _**WAY**_ is my sister friends with that Freak!"

Riley jumps up just as fast "_Half sister!_ And if it were up to me, I'd never be related to you!" _Ohh, shit just got personal._ Brittany is the next one to get up, she calmly walks up to Jake and slaps him across the face, hard, so that I'm flinching.

"If you ever talk about Kitty like that again, I'll get San to go **ALH** on your sorry ass." She then returns to her seat. I can see Jake's hand twitch, I can see he's thinking about hitting her, but he doesn't.

"Jake, if you talk about a fellow glee member like that again I'll be forced to make you leave." Mr Schue finally steps in. Jake's look of betrayal is instantaneous and comical.

"Fine! I don't even want to be in the same club as her!" He looks straight to Marley. "Come on Marls." Poor Marley looks like a deer in headlights. I know I can't make her choose, so I get up.

"No, stay, I'll leave." I say to them. I stand on my toes to whisper in Riley's ear. _"Look out for Marley ok?"_ She just nods and wraps her arms around me. When she lets me go I walk to Mr Schue. "Can I sing one last time?" I ask him.

"Sure Kitty, go ahead." He says with a sad smile.

I don't need instruments, just my voice.

_Don't stand next to me and think it_

_Comes so easy, I am not your toy_

_Coz you think love is something new,_

_But it is just a tool to make it alright_

_**Push **__me to the floor don't give up_

_Until I'm begging you for more_

_I'll be thinking of the time I felt inspired_

_Don't stand next to me I love the smell_

_Of ecstasy it makes me feel inspired_

_Coz you think love is like a sunrise_

_Up against you, somehow you're_

_Always right_

_**Push me to the floor**__ don't give up_

_Until I'm begging you for more_

_I'll be thinking of the time I felt inspired_

_**Push me to the floor**__ ,make me think_

_That you're the one that I adore_

_Till the morning we will be as if_

_We're meant to be_

_Your worth is worth nothing when it's_

_At someone else's cost_

_Fortune's not appreciated when the_

_Sweet stuff comes to fast_

_**Push me to the floor don't give up**_

_**Until I'm begging you for more**_

_I'll be thinking of the time I felt inspired_

_**Push me to the floor**__, make me think_

_That you're the one that I adore_

_Till the morning we will be as if_

_We're meant to be_

_Your worth is worth nothing when it's_

_At someone else's cost_

_Fortune's not appreciated when the_

_Sweet stuff comes to fast_

_Push me to the floor don't give up_

_I'll be thinking of the time I felt inspired. _

I end the song, the room completely quiet, and leave.

**So I'd really like to know the Veterans' thoughts on this chapter, but obviously I'd like the newbie's opinions too.**

**I'm not sure if I'm going to be able post chapter 4 by Monday, but I'll try because I love you all that much. So look out for Chapter 4 'The wall' coming soon ;).**

**As always please drop a review and/or Pm or fav/follow if you're new, tell me what you think of the chapter, we're getting closer to meeting my ultimate baddy(Are you excited? I am! I miss writing Mackenzie!) anyways, until next time:**

**Love you all xx**

**TheRageBunnyDog**


	4. Chapter 4: The wall

**So sorry this is late, computer troubles and shiz. So I'm changing this chapter completely, and while it will have some(very few) similarities, most of the chapter will be new.**

**As always, thank you all for your sweet reviews and favs/follows. All that good stuff really keeps me motivated! **

**Enjoy chapter 4 'the wall'**

**Ps. As a small side note, I had quite a case of writer's block for this chapter, I honestly didn't know what to write. Eventually I had an idea and while I was writing I started drawing on personal emotions from a similar situation. Of course these emotions are strong and negative so as you're reading you'll notice the sudden explosion of emotions, then it'll withdraw and become personal again later. Some writers use this a lot, I think it adds way more depth, but the situations I thought of and the emotions attached are so negative that I literally found it hard to breath. So, this chapter will be a little short and I will not be re visiting it much for small tweak ups. This is the first draft, completely raw. Tell me if you find it better than the other writing techniques I use ok? I'll put a little star next to the piece.**

**Marley's POV**

I watch her disappear, her footsteps getting softer and softer each second.

I realise that even though I'm scared that people are going to bully me, I'm scared for what people with say to me and behind my back, Kitty is too, not for the same reason, but she goes through it on a daily basis.

The fear in my head clears for a moment an all I know is that I need to go after Kitty, I need to at least apologise for my behaviour, and explain why I ran.

I get up, and rush towards the door, but at the last second I slam into something rock solid. It felt like hitting a wall. I look up in confusion to see emerald green eyes.

"Easy there Blue eyes, maybe you should just give her a little time." She says, I'm caught between blushing furiously at the memory of her in the bathroom and shouting at her to move.

"What do you know?" I snap harshly, trying to push her out of the way, again, it's like trying to move a wall, all I do is push myself back.

"I know that she's been through some heavy shit today and that a lot of emotions and situations have been pushing her. Adding more onto that is just going to stress her out. Let her have some time to think. She'll come to you when she's ready" she says not even flinching at my puppy-like glare. I growl under my breath, knowing that she's right, but angry that she knows so much.

And then it hits me, I figure out who the cheerio was that was pinned to the wall. "You kissed her didn't you? She's who you were kissing in the bathroom." Why else would she be so protective? Why else would she know so much.

"Yes -" she doesn't get to finish her sentence before my palm connects with her cheek. She hisses in pain but doesn't budge, in fact, instead of her flinching my arm rebounds, I'm ready to slap her again but she catches my forearm. She isn't glaring or anything, still calm, holding my arm firmly but not painfully.

"I don't like hitting people smaller than myself, especially girls, but that fucking hurt." She hisses shortly, releasing my arm. I take a step back, coming to my senses with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, I-I.." I trail off, feeling awful about hurting another person. There's a clear red handprint on her cheek and my stomach twists, even though she did kiss Kitty. That thought helps eliminate some of the guilt.

"Tis ok" she says simply, taking her seat again. Guilt overtakes me again, she's not even mad.

I sit down again, looking at my hands in my lap in shame. Mr. Shue turns around, grabbing a stack of papers with a smile, like nothing ever happened, or maybe he doesn't quite know how to react.

"I have the theme for regionals, most popular summer artists! We have to sing songs written or sung by the artists who had chart toppers during summer or are easily recognised." He explains. "So our options are, Lady Gaga, Katy Perry, Lorde, Ellie Goulding, Robin Thicke, Passenger, Pink and Mackelmore. Also we're facing the Warblars and Vocal Adrenaline. As you can guess, both already know what they're doing so we have to try to top them." He says, and then dismisses us.

(Star: *) At first the thought of walking home alone startles me, I've spent so much time with kitty that the idea is foreign to me, it's become a ritual that I look forward to every day, that I've grown to love. The mere idea that I won't be walking home with kitty is actually quite gut wrenching. (End of star)

I shudder a small sigh as I make my way into the parking lot, I see her being shoved around by a couple of football jocks, I see how tiny and alone she looks, too small, too weak to put up a fight, they just pick her up effortlessly and dump her in the dumpster and then walk away smugly. I have to fight bile rising in my chest.

I'm moments from going to her, helping her, when Riley appears, helping her out of the dumpster like I should've. Was it Riley's voice that made me hesitate? A raspy low lulling me to leave her be for now?

(*)No, I determine, she needs space, needs time. And I need to give it to her. So I root myself to the spot and watch painfully as Riley helps her before walking away with kitty at her side.

**(Kittys pov)**

Did I make the right decision? Quitting Glee club? Leaving behind the only place at school that I can take refuge from the bullying? All the hateful words and slushies?

Yes. All I need to think about is marley's wide eyes, the thought of her not being able to sing and I know I made the right choice in leaving. Singing is her life, her passion, she loves it.

For me? It's a pass time, something I do for fun, like playing video games. So I can sacrifice it for her.

I glance at Riley who's putting up an argument after I stated that mass effect 3 ruined the franchise. She has spent the last four minutes giving me a lecture and calling it art, I chuckle and let her have her way seeing as this conversation is genuinely upsetting her.

After a few moments of silence, contentment on my part, playful irritation on hers her stomach growls, she laughs "hey kitty, wanna go to the diner or something? I'm starving." she asks, and then looks at me with what seems to be puppy eyes.

Now riley is hot, no doubt about it, but she was built to be exactly that: hot. Cuteness doesn't work with her, it's amusing though, so I giggle at her weird expression. "You look constipated" I say between little bouts of laughter. She doesn't mind my teasing at all but gives a grin when I start heading toward the diner.

"It worked didn't it?" She asks rhetorically.

"Only because that look sent me into pain" I tease again.

"Bitch!" She says in mock offense.

"Whore." I retort as the diner comes into view, its a small, rather old, beaten up building on the edge of Lima Heights, it has the vintage potted plants out front and everything.

"Hey you're the one that jumped me after knowing me for like, less than an hour" she states and that shuts me up. I glare playfully and she sticks out her tongue childishly.

We enter and the bell chimes, I love this place, it might be slightly run down but this place is older than Grandma Wilde. The seats are genuine leather while the walls are a faded yellow and the tables are polished to perfection.

A waiter approaches us, his eyes are fixated on Riley, a glance over at said girl to see her chest slightly more puffed out and her lips ever so slightly pouty. The nerdy waiter looks hesitant and speaks in a squeaky nervous voice.

"Wh-what can I get you ladies today?" He stutters trying to keep his gaze away from Riley's chest. I chuckle under my breath.

"A beer and Strawberry milkshake plus a large plate of fries to share." Riley's voice, god, I've never gotten a boner listening to someone order food before, the guy's face drains of colour too and he whimpers a reply before scampering off. I then realise that she ordered for me.

"How did-?" I start but riley cuts me off.

"You look like a Strawberry milkshake girl." She replies simply with a smirk at confusing me.

"And a beer?" I ask.

"Oh yeah, that trick could make guys juggle burning chainsaws, an underaged drink is nothing. " she waves it off nonchalantly, leaving my mouth hanging open. She chuckles at my expression. "Kitty it's not a big deal"

"I know, I was just shocked" I admit. "Where did you transfer from?" I ask her, changing the subject.

"Lima heights high" she states, I nod, she looks dangerous enough.

"Do you miss your friends?" I ask next.

"Didn't have any to miss." I look at her, there's no sadness in her eyes, nothing but nonchalance.

The waiter comes back with our food and then scurries away without making eye contact with either of us, earning an amused chuckle from Riley. I feel a bit sorry for him, he looked very awkward and geeky.

I slowly start eating a couple of fries when I remember my appointment.

"Shit, Riley what's the time?" I ask, digging around in my backpack for a wallet of some description.

"Nearly four, why?" She replies after checking her watch.

"Doctor's appointment" I say, still searching hopelessly.

"Oh go ahead, I'll get this." She says with a smile and I'm flooded with relief.

"Oh god Riley, I could kiss you right now. I'll see you tomorrow." I rush out, giving her an awkward hug as I'm standing to leave and she's still sitting. I flash her an appreciative smile and all but run out of the store to get home.

**(Doctor's office)**

God I hate waiting to see doctors, I've already read the titles of all the annoying 'health during pregnancy' pamphlets in the shelves on the walls, rearranged the kid's lego into equal piles of matching colours and successfully moved from seat to seat to.. Well seat.

But she's always busy because she's one of the best in lima, maybe even ohio. She's been friends with my mother since I was born, being an intern and assisting the doctor while my mom was in the operating room. I know bits and pieces about her, she has two children, a daughter and a son, and is happily married to a teacher who teaches in Carmel high, a woman. I've always admired her for being openly married to a woman while still adopting children. That couldn't have been easy.

"Kitty Wilde?" She asks coming into the waiting room. "You were about eight the last time I saw you! You've grown so much." I can't help but smile, this woman's smile is infectious.

"I was twelve." I say lamely.

"And I don't care, it's been years." She retorts, ushering me into her office. "What can I do for you? How are you hija?" She questions.

She calls me 'hija', daughter in Spanish, and boy did she fuss over me like a mother when I was younger, I'd bet she was more protective of me than my real mother, and that is some feat.

"I'm not too good, a football player kicked me, my dad just wanted me to get a check up." I say, explaining my presence. She scrunches up her face in a look of sympathy and pain.

"oh that must've hurt like fuck huh?" She asks, putting on some gloves. She keeps me distracted during her examination, I hate it, it's awkward and uncomfortable but she tries to make it better for me so I guess I can't complain too much.

"So my daughter transferred to Mckinely recently, do you think you spend some time with her?" She asks and my interest peaks.

"What's her name?" I ask almost immediately, excited at the potential fresh start with someone.

"Oh she kept her father's last name, Riley Puckerman." She says, earning a squeak of 'oh really? ' from me.

"Riley is your kid?" I ask in surprise. "I've met her, she's really sweet."

That earns me a snort of laughter. "'Riley' and 'sweet' really don't go together"

I give a small frown. "She really is though" I insist, because, really? Riley is really nice.

"Well okay, if you really think so. "she concludes "I'm finished, there's no major damage, only bruising, you might want to keep it out of action for a while. "

Oh my god, she really said that, my ears are burning, I must be beet red, I'm so embarrassed. I cover my face with my hands, it's mortifying to have anyone examine you below the belt, but that just killed me. Never again.

When I'm home again, lying in my bed, staring at the ceiling boredly, I decide to text Riley again.

(**Riley**, kitty)

'Hey. :)'

**'Heya, how'd the appointment go?' **She asks, I smile, wait till she hears who my doctor is..

'It went ok, but the doctor surprised me.' I type.

**'Oh? How?'** The response is instantaneous.

'What does your mom do for a living?' I type, waiting for her to get it.

**'No way! She's your doctor? That's so cool!'** I laugh at her reply, she seems kinda excited.

'Yea, its ironic huh?'

'**I gtg, babysitting my brother, see you at school tho :)'** her reply is far too quick, she obviously sent it before I sent mine.

'K, bye :)' I send and start staring at my ceiling again, thinking about today, and then about Marley. I don't know why she ran, I don't know what's going on inside her head, but I still want to show her that I'll wait for her. I want to be more than friends.

I stay thinking for a couple of minutes when an idea comes to me, I immediately pull out my phone again, opening a new message..

**(Next day. Marley's POV)**

I'm fuming, like seriously fuming, this morning I was standing at my locker as usual, waiting for kitty, as usual, and when she finally showed up, she walked right past me, without a single glance, I get that she needs space but not even acknowledging me?

I saw her earlier in the auditorium, with the glee club, without me! Everyone was there, except Jake of course, even Riley! And when I asked everyone where they were during lunch they all lied to me.

I don't even know what I did, but everyone is acting weird around me. They know something I don't and it's seriously ticking me off. Did Kitty say something? My stomach drops at the thought, I can't let people know about me, I'm not ready for that, I'm barely ready to accept it myself.

My inner anger turns to dread, what if she's angry I ran from her and she tells everyone we kissed to get back at me? I glance at Tina on the opposite side of the English class, she catches my eye and smiles normally before looking back at her book, scribbling down a quote or note or something. She didn't look at me any differently but it does nothing to quell my inner terror, I can't help the sudden paranoia that invades my head.

Kitty is sweet but I've seen her vindictive side and it's entirely possible she wants to bring me down. She's been nice lately but a few days doesn't wipe out nearly a year of torment.

I'm actually scared of her, the safety I've lulled myself to feel around her is slowly ebbing away the more I remember how she treated everyone.

I'm jolted out of my thoughts by the bell and Tina standing in front of me.

"Hey Marley!" She greets happily, almost too happily.

"Hi Tina." I say cautiously, wary of her sudden happiness.

"Mr Schue called an emergency meeting in the choir room, it has to do with the set list for regionals, he told me to pass it on." She says and I eye her in confusion.

"Ok.. Now?" I ask and she nods.

"I have to go tell the others so I'll meet you there." She finishes and bolts out the door. I stand slowly, still confused at her behaviour, and make my way to the choir room, I haven't made it halfway down the hall when Jake appears.

"Hey Marls, I wanted to ask you something. " he says and I stop, looking at him.

"Hey, Jake." I greet and wait for his question. I miss him, even when we weren't together we were still friends, and I miss his company, I was friends with him much longer than Kitty and then it hits me, of course he was jealous! He was my friend for over a year and then suddenly kitty's my friend and we barely talk. I get it now, and I feel awful.

"I was wondering if you'd like to go out on Friday? Dinner and movies? I know you're still mad but-" I don't let him finish.

"Sure!" I blurt, still feeling terrible for just ignoring him.

"Really? Cool, I'll pick you up at seven?" He's beaming, flashing a classic Puckerman smile.

"Yeah, sure." I say, also smiling, maybe I'll be able to salvage a relationship with Jake now that I'm sure Kitty hates me. The choir room's not too far away from the english room but I'm still surprised when I only see Brittany and Sam there.

"There's a meeting right?" I ask them, they also look overly happy, and excited. It almost unnerves me.

"Yea, but Mr. Schue told us to tell everyone he moved the meeting to the auditorium, so we have to wait here, but he'll be waiting for you so go on ahead." Brittany rambles.

"Uh ok, thanks?" See? Everyone's acting so weird. I make my way through the mostly deserted halls to the auditorium to see Riley at the door, holding a single flower, a little red rose, she looks as excited as everyone else.

"Marley, hey, this is from Kitty." She says in a rush once she's spotted me, she hands me the rose and I take it in confusion.

"From Kitty? Oh god.. She didn't-"

"-Tell a soul about you, nobody knows a thing. Now go into the auditorium and sit your ass down, she's waiting for you." She says, cutting me off and ushering me into the room and then hurrying out again.

I sit in complete confusion for a couple or seconds, but then I hear her voice, clear as day, ringing out in the auditorium, echoing off the walls. My eyes are pulled to the stage where she's singing nervously.

I have never been to heaven

But I'm pretty sure

That's where you come from oh

Your angelic face

Your majestic ways

Yes I know it sounds kinda cheesy

But girl you got to know that I am for real see oh

I would never say, things that I don't mean

No girl, you got me crying over you

You rock my world

It got me changing things I do

Heavenly sent

Heavenly sent

Heavenly sent, you are

Heavenly sent

Heavenly sent

Heavenly sent, you are

I wonder where you got those eyes

They must've been God's special prize

Oh, now you truly bless everything that you touch

My heart's in a mess, when you sleep-in' all alone

Whoa, you got me crying over you

You rock my world

It got me changing things I do

Whoa, you got me crying over you

You rock my world

It got me changing things I do

She finishes singing with a nervous smile and all I can do is gape at her. Did she really just sing to me? My heart all but melts, that's so romantic, and I don't know how she did it but she got the entire glee club to help her, to keep me busy throughout the day and then to lead me to the auditorium so she can sing to me. And Jake, oh god I'm going on a date with him..

"Oh my god, Kitty... I can't believe you just.. I mean, oh I'm so sorry!" I ramble as she climbs off the stage and approaches me nervously, she looks terrified.

"For wh-what?" She squeaks.

"For running! I-I-" I swallow thickly "I just got scared.." I explain, she still looks scared but also open to an explanation.

"My dad disowned my sister for being gay, kicked her out, that's why my parents split." I say, guilt still twisting my stomach "I know my mom would never do that but my sister went through really bad situations.." oh god, how am I going to tell her about Jake?

Her eyes show complete understanding and I feel even worse for what I have to tell her.

"Oh Marley, I'm so sorry that happened to your family.." she says looking down at her feet.

"It was a while back, she's ok now." I say and she looks a bit better, I bite my lip.

"I missed you Marley." She says warmly and I can't hold it in any more.

"Jake asked me out today." I say quickly but I know she heard me, all traces of emotion drop from her face, I know this is how she gets her defences up.

"What did you say?" She asks softly. I know she knows the answer, I know she's hoping I'll prove her wrong.

"I said yes." I could swear I'd slapped her, the way she flinches, the sadness and anger that crosses her face, but her anger makes me angry, how does she think I felt when I found out she kissed Riley!? It was like a slap to the face to me! What was I supposed to think? I felt so used, so angry. "At least I didn't kiss him like you did that Puckerman whore." I snap before thinking.

She goes cold, icy. She mumbles something low and dangerous but I don't catch it. She sees my look of confusion and tenses, and I realise that I'm about to be the target of a kitty wilde explosion.

"I said don't call her that! She's done so much, don't fucking call her anything bad! She helped me when YOU ran, she pulled me out of the dumpster and cleaned the slushy off my face! She wasn't angry when I used her to find out if I liked YOU! She defended me when I got into a fight to defend YOUR mom and then helped me find the perfect song to sing to YOU! YOU have no right to disrespect HER!" Through this, her voice has reached snarling standards. It scares me but I stand my ground, everything she said is most probably true, she is not a liar, but right now I don't care. I want her to feel as bad as I do.

"Maybe I ran because I don't want to be with someone who did nothing but TORMENT me for a year, maybe I didn't want to be with a BITCH who steps on people just to feel better about HERSELF, maybe I don't want to be with a sociopathic F-" I catch myself there, realising how closed she looks, cold, I've hurt her so much that she isn't even showing her anger anymore. This sobers my anger completely, I've just made a terrible mistake. "Kitty I-"

"No. Don't. Just.. The sociopathic _FREAK_," she emphasises the word I nearly threw at her. "Hopes you have a nice date with Jake." She then turns and leaves without another word, and I can find nothing to keep her here.

**(Kitty's POV)**

I'm drained, sitting at the table, lazily pushing my food around my plate. I have no appetite, I don't even have it in me to feel upset anymore.

"Mom, remember when you asked if I want to transfer?" I ask, not looking up.

"You said the only thing keeping you at mckinley was Marley, she was helping you through the bullying. Did something happen? " my mother asks, I know she's been dying to ask me since I got home, tired and blank, greeting her without enthusiasm.

"She said some stuff that could possibly be worse than what everyone else says." I sum up. "So can I still transfer?" I ask, looking at her for the first time in the conversation.

"Of course."

**So in explanation: I drew on situations involving my ex best friend, wanna know a secret? I am unconditionally in love with her, it's not even infatuation, believe me, I would happily take a bullet for her. It's been a forever and I've had two girlfriends since I've liked her, and my feelings haven't changed. Recently I lost her as a friend and I'm completely gutted, it's the most horrible situation to be in, and anything that reminds me of her sends me into a crying mess. Pathetic? Yea I know.**

**Anyway, now that that's over, on to a question. **

**I like sharing a personal story with my readers every so often, it helps me feel a little closer to you guys :3 *insert heart* but what do you guys think? Would you like me to share something slightly personal more often? Or don't you like it? Drop a review or pm telling me and I'll take your opinions into account for future references. **

**So drop your reviews/follows/favs they really keep me motivated! As always a big big shout out to the vets and the reviewers! If you stick around long enough you'll be included with those few soon! And a personal thank you with a smiley face (:)) to Hakuna-Fuckin-Matata who is the oldest vet and a constant support!**

**love you all tho xxx**

**Rage :)**


	5. Chapter 5: The stab-happy psycho

**Ok sorry for the short chapter, my excuse is that I've been binge watching 'Orange is the new black' and reading Joniss fanfiction, so I'm distracted, but the next chapter will be longer for reasons stated below. **

**Thank you all for your reviews and follows and favourites! I really love them and appreciate them :3**

**Enjoy chapter 5: the stab-happy psycho**

I wake with a start, squealing in surprise at the mug of water that was poured over me by my mother. I glare harshly at the spiteful woman, my wet hair clings to my face and drops of the stuff run down my face.

"You're going to be late for your first day." She states plainly, as if that justified how she woke me. I train my sharp glare at the unholy mug that's still in her hand, taking note which one it is so that I can fling it out my bedroom window the first chance I get. I'll take comfort in seeing its pieces on the walkway.

"And 'get up Kitty, you'll be late!' Wouldn't have worked!?" I ask, still half asleep but slowly gaining full consciousness.

"No. Now shower, you smell like a bum." She says, sauntering out of my room like she didn't just murder my trust in her. I groan loudly and lay down on my pillow again but shoot up when I discover just how soaked that is too.

"For fuck's sake." I growl and drag myself to the bathroom, I don't bother checking my phone. I know there will be a bunch of missed calls and texts from both Marley, begging me to talk to her and Riley who's been slowly trying to coax me outside as if I'm a wounded animal.

They can both fuck off. Don't get me wrong, I'm not upset with Riley but I haven't left my house in over a week and a half and I wasn't planning to until a couple of minutes ago. Sure they both turned up at my house a couple of times, Marley more than Riley, she begged my mother to tell her if I'm still alive and she only left when my mom assured her that I'm not that dramatic.

I brush my teeth, mentally preparing myself for my first day, apparently the school I'm going to is akin to a pool of fucking sharks and I'm the new girl. I spit the toothpaste into the basin and rinse. Contrary to what my mother thinks and says, I had a shower last night, and I do NOT smell like a homeless person. So, I just dress in a simple boyfriend tee and skinny jeans, leaving my hair down after I eventually dry it. I then spray myself with a generous amount of deodorant and leave the house, I really am late but manage to make it into the new school before the bell rings.

**(Marley POV) **

I'm sitting with Riley, it's lunch and somehow the glee club figured that it was my fault that Kitty transferred and are ignoring me flat. I feel awful, but Riley is the only one who will spend time with me. She isn't particularly happy with me, after explaining what happened to her she was actually quite upset with me, but she's too nice to ignore me.

She's been just as worried about Kitty as me but seems to be calmer about it than me, she has managed to actually talk to Kitty once, a big step. If I were her I'd be worried as to why kitty isn't talking to me either, but she understands Kitty. She understands people in general.

I take a bite out of my sandwich and crinkle my nose, mayo? Why would my mom give me mayo on my food, she knows how much I hate it. I glance to the line in the cafeteria to look for my mom and notice that she isn't actually there, replaced with another woman. Have I really been that distracted? So much so that I don't even notice the absence of my mom from school?

I sigh in frustration and lace my fingers through my hair, covering my eyes with the palms of my hands. I feel a headache coming on, Riley seems to notice and hands me an asprin which I take gratefully with a thankful mumble.

"She'll be ok Blue-Eyes." She says softly and I smile, comforted by her presence and her words, even by the thought that not everyone has abandoned me, even if the only people who talk to me are Jake and Riley.

Speaking of the tanned boy, I spot him in the line and wave at him when he catches my gaze, he smiles and waves back. He seems to have mellowed out without Kitty here and although my gut twists every time I remember that she's gone I'm happy that he isn't causing any fights. Well not unless you include with Riley, they fight like two cake addicts at a bake sale. He sits next to me, across from Riley, they seem to keep interaction with each other to a minimum when they're around me, almost tolerating each other when I'm around, almost.

They start bickering over something small and stupid that I don't even take note of and my headache nags at me.

"Will you two shut the hell up for two minutes please?" I growl at them. They look annoyed at each other but oblige.

"You know that you're strangely dislikable right? I've told you before?" Riley snarks, earning a glare from Jake, I massage my temples in irritation.

"_Yes._ You have."

**(Kitty POV)**

I'm sitting alone, good news I suppose, people didn't even acknowledge my arrival. In fact, they all seem to be going out of their way not to give a damn about me. It's weird, they all seem to be waiting for something.

I sigh and lean back in my seat, glancing around the cafeteria as a weird feeling starts creeping up my spine. I look down at my hands in confusion, the fuck? I look up again just in time to see three girls sit opposite me, the feeling intensifies when I see the apparent leader's eyes.

Sharp, petrifying blue, with thick rings of black framing the irises, it takes my breath away, but not in the 'my god she's beautiful' kind of way, more like the 'oh fuck I'm about to nope so hard' kind of way, like when you play a ridiculously scary game and you know a jumpscare's about to come.

Other than her seriously creepy eyes she's actually quite normal looking, pretty almost. With long straightened strawberry blonde hair and a small frame. She's about a head smaller than me and no features (other than her eyes) are really defined much. But what I do notice is just below her left eye socket, a long, jagged scar. There are similar ones on her neck and the one visible shoulder.

I look into her eyes, feeling uneasy under her petrifying gaze, but curious as to why she's at my table.

"Mackenzie, reigning head bitch." She introduces herself. At her title I hold her gaze steadily, if I don't show my fear she won't bother me right? She smirks at my attempt to cover the unease I'm feeling, and I can't help but think my efforts are in vain, she can probably smell my fear. "This is Olivia." She says and gestures to the girl on her right.

She's definitely latin, with a latin tan and dark hair that falls in tumbling curls well into her back, I can't see her eyes as they're focused on her phone's screen, but I assume they're brown, she's frantically typing out a message on her phone, a small tap tap tap coming from her nails colliding with the screen. She doesn't acknowledge me.

"And this is Jayden." She says pointing to the girl on her left. She's fiddling with her short black hair while looking into a mirror. She has ebony skin and is slightly more build than Mackenzie but she's not nearly as threatening for some reason. She also doesn't acknowledge me.

"Kitty." I say, introducing myself. She examines me intently, and I feel nervous under her gaze, she's blatantly staring at me, examining my body, her eyes linger on my breasts.

"Well, I'm here to explain a few ground rules." She states, looking back into my eyes and I look at her in confusion. "I'm head bitch, queen bee or whatever so if I say jump you say?"

"How high?" Ok what the actual fuck? Is she serious. The look on her face says 'yes'.

"Good. My word goes." I furrow my brows.

"And if I don't want to be a mindless puppet?" Her eyes go deadly cold with a glare that makes me want to crawl into a corner. The other two look at me for the first time, both with panic stricken faces. Olivia (who does in fact have brown eyes) shakes her head, moving her top to reveal her shoulder, she has a single diagonal scar between her shoulder blade and collar bone. I look at her in confusion as she points to Mackenzie's hips.

When I finally catch on, my face pales, it's a stab wound scar, Olivia was stabbed by Mackenzie, stabbed. With a knife. There was probably a large amount of blood involved in the incident. I look back into Mackenzie's glare, so this is what a psychopath looks like. Cold, calculating, dangerous.

"Let's just say that it will hurt you more than me." She says, her glare falling from her face, replaced immediately with a smirk. I nod quickly, obey the stabby control freak, _got it._ "Right, now that we're acquainted, can you sing? Dance? You've got to be good at something right?" She asks.

"I, uh, I was in my old school's glee club." I admit and she smirks again.

"You should audition for our show choir." Her tone makes it an intrested suggestion, the look in her eyes says otherwise. I'm one hundred percent sure that this is a 'jump' situation.

"Sounds like… _f-fun_." I stammer. She nods in approval.

"Good, Liv, show our new friend where she can audition and while you're at it, I'm hungry. " she commands, gets up, and then leaves without another word, jayden following her like a dog on a leash.

"Kitty right? She likes you, most introductions to Kinzie are of the painful sort." She says, also standing.

"Did she really.." I trail off, glancing at her scar again.

"Stab me? Yes she did. Kinzie has problems, but I've been her friend for just over three years now, you learn quickly that she's a bit on the dangerous side when she looses it." She explains, starting to walk, I follow.

"Why do you stick with her then? If she has a tendency to stab people I mean." I ask. She pauses in her steps, nearly causing me to walk right into her, but I manage to stop in time. She looks to be choosing her words carefully

"Like I said.. Mackenzie has some... Problems. I can't possibly abandon her. She's a whole lot different after she cares about you." she tells me after she starts walking again, as she passes a freshman, she grabs a sandwhich out of his hand, she checks it, and after it meets her approval she wraps it up again, I assume for Mackenzie.

"Cares about me? What?" I stumble. Is she capable when she stabs people for fun?

"Kinzie rarely ever withholds her temper if someone challenges her, she did when you challenged her and that means she's capable of developing feelings for you that aren't hatred, she might even consider you a friend in time. Be happy and leap at the chance, being her friend is like petting a tiger and not having your hand ripped off, rewarding in its own ways I suppose." We arrive in the foyer of the school to be halted in our movement by a large crowd.

"is there a fight?" I ask Olivia, she shakes her head softly.

"No. The audition sheet for our show choir went up..." she looks down to check her watch "like four minutes ago. In this school even cheerleaders and jocks are terrified of the people in our show choir." She explains to me, I'm surprised. But the scene I experienced this morning, of a jock running away from a scrawny little kid with glasses suddenly makes way more sense. She clears her throat and in a voice that carries over the noise of the crowd, that bounces off the walls she yells. "Hey idiots, move!"

And they scattered, like roaches exposed to daylight, they scurried away from us, forming a large gap for Olivia to pass through. They looked genuinely terrified of the least threatening girl in Mackenzie's little group. I'm actually curious to see what they would've done if Olivia was Mackenzie. I stick close to the taller girl and go red when I notice the crowd's eyes on me, scrutinising me, whispering to each other.

**(Marley again)**

Regionals, we're at Carmel high, the shark tank, waiting for our call, we're first, we have to set the bar high. I fiddle with the hem of my dress, zoning out for a moment, wondering what Kitty's doing right now.

"She's zoned out again. MARLEY!" It's Tina, I refocus to see her glare at me. "Regionals is less than three minutes away and your head is in the clouds again." She snaps viciously. I tune her out.

"Leave her alone guys." Jake defends me, I shoot him a grateful smile, happy to be doing a duet with him, he's been rebuilding his friendship with me, and our last two dates have gone surprisingly well.

"Yea she's probably just worried about kitty." Riley agrees and I start, are they actually agreeing with something?

"She's not thinking about the freak!" He snaps and I sigh at getting excited too soon there's a crash as Riley tackles him to the ground, I'm not happy he insults kitty like that but I'm done trying to get them to stop fighting. Sam pulls Riley off of her half brother before she can do too much damage.

"Come on, we have a show to do." He says once both parties were away from each other.

"The Neeeewwww Directions!" The announcer calls, I step onto the stage with Jake.

We sing a duet of ellie Goulding's 'Starry eyed' before the rest of the club joins in with Mackelmore's 'Thriftshop' before ending with Lady Gaga's 'Telephone' we get a good response from the audience and it gets my blood rushing, so much so that I all but skip off the stage.

The Warblars are next, but I don't hear what they preform, I instead get up to search for a bathroom. I wander down the halls for about a minute before I realise that I'm lost, helplessly. I can't even hear the auditorium anymore, I spin around and slam into what seems to be a flash of strawberry blonde, I manage to catch myself but the girl is smaller and she tumbles back, landing on the floor.

"Watch where you're going fishticks!" She snarls and I 'yip' in surprise, slightly intimidated by her hostile tone.

"Marley?" I hear from behind me, hope rushes through me as I turn followed by joy when I catch sight of Kitty, approaching us, her loosely curled hair pulled over one shoulder, she's wearing a blue dress with a black bow around her slim waist. "Mackenzie?" She then asks, looking past me to the girl on the floor. I realise that they're wearing the same dress.

"No, Barak O-fucking-bama, help me up." She snaps and kitty walks past me to pull her up. Vocal adrenaline, Kitty's in vocal adrenaline, which means she's in Carmel high. Once Mackenzie is up she scans me critically with.. Oh god no, those eyes. Burning blue, contacts I hope.

"She's Marley? She's not even that pretty!" The strawberry blonde seems infuriated by me, like looking at me disgusts her. What did Kitty tell this girl? Are they dating? Did kitty kiss her too? The thought makes me sick to the stomach.

"Mackenzie.." kitty begins, but I cut her off.

"No kitty, leave your girlfriend alone, I'll just go, jake is waiting. Don't fight on my accord." I spit, not liking the thought of kitty with this girl very much at all. I turn my focus to the seemingly surprised girl beside kitty. "Just watch out with this one, she kisses anything on two legs." I immediately regret saying that, the hurt in Kitty's eyes is instantaneous and deep. Even Mackenzie seems to notice because she turns to me coldly.

"I think you should leave." She growls and I can't help but take a scared step away from her.

"No, I have something to do first." Kitty says softly to Mackenzie, she glares as she stands right in front of me. "Move." She says firmly.

"Kitty-" I start only for her to raise her hand, telling me to stop.

"No, I mean move out of my way, you're in front of my locker." She explains and I step out of her way. She opens it and pulls out a small box, handing it to me. "It was your birthday, happy birthday." She then slams her locker closed and storms back in the direction of the auditorium.

Oh yea, my birthday, i forgot about it, between the Puckermans' fighting and me worrying about Kitty, I really didn't celebrate it much. I open the little box to see a necklace, a simple silver chain with a music note on it, my name is etched onto the note in loopy script. It's such a thoughtful little gift that I have to bite my lower lip when tears prick my eyes.

"Wow." Mackenzie speaks up. "I'm not her girlfriend, I'm not even her friend. You're a bitch." She states and then slowly follows kitty, all I'm left thinking is:

'Yea, I know.'

**Ok I'm cutting it here. **

**So first off, a lot of you liked the idea of me sharing something personal with you guys, so I will every second chapter starting with this one (coz I luv yuh :3) this chapters personal thing is: my avatar picture is actually me, it looks exactly like me but animated, I even made it on paint lol.**

**Second order of business is the next chapter. It might take a while because 1) guess who's moving again -_- 2) it's going to have a lot of content, like the rest of regionals, a couple of flashbacks, a party and it's going to end by finally earning this story an 'M' rating. 3) I'm a lazy arse who binge watches 'Orange is the new black' and loves reading Joniss fanfics lol.**

**Next chapter will also be completely in Kitty's view and won't feature much of Marley. **

**So please drop a review/follow/fav they really keep me motivated! :3**

**So I wuv yuhh all!**

**-Rage **


	6. Chapter 6: insight

M RATED WARNING

A/n: so hey again. I'll give you ye ol excuse down at the bottom, thank you again for the constant support, there lots of changes in this chapter and some insight into Mackenzie that you never got in the first version of this.

Please enjoy Chapter eight: insight

(Flashback)

"Sit with us Smeegle."

Mackenzie was looming over her, she spoke the words but Kitty hadn't quite got them immediately. She'd wandered into the cafeteria, avoiding eye-contact, especially with the intimidating blue-eyed psycho across the room.

But alas, fate brought said psycho right to her. She glanced up from her sandwich and looked at the strawberry blonde.

"What?" She'd mumbled stupidly.

"I said sit with us, me, liv and Jayden. You're depressing the fuck outta me, sitting here alone." Kenzie had repeated, rolling her eyes and then walking back to her table, obviously expecting Kitty to follow.

The taller blonde almost didn't hesitate, but followed, fearing a painful repercussion if she didn't obey the psycho's wishes. Makenzie greeted her friends affectionately, giving liv a small kiss to the temple, snatching something from her tray, and jayden a slight hug, but leaving her alone for the most part.

Kitty would be lying if she said that she wasn't confused but it seemed to be a regular occurrence as the other two girls were comfortable and happy with the gesture. She sat nervously while liv and jayden shot Mackenzie knowing looks only to be glared at harshly.

"Smeegs, you figured out what you're going to sing in your audition?" Liv asked the question, after a couple of minutes of tense silence, but it seemed to have gotten Mackenzie's attention too. They'd taken to calling her 'Smeegle' Mackenzie had said that the similarities were striking, it had bothered Kitty at first but after a couple of days she'd grown accustomed to it and had even come to like it slightly. Slightly.

To be perfectly honest, she hadn't spent too much time dwelling on song choices for her audition but she wouldn't tell Mackenzie that. The smaller blonde even seemed kinda excited for the performance. Kitty found herself not wanting to disappoint or upset the other girl.

"I gave it some thought, but I'm still not sure of what song I'll sing." She'd admitted, this seemed to satisfy both Kenzie and liv who started nibbling on their respective lunch.

The audition was the next afternoon, she supposed that Kenzie would enjoy the prospect of an improv audition, of course it would be quite a difference between the kids who spend weeks rehearsing. Something told her she'd make it in, a small nagging echo of Liv's voice assuring her that Kenzie seems to have a fondness toward her.

(Present)

The lights are blinding me, gazing into my soul, I know Kenzie is behind me with Liv, I hear Kenzie's calm breathing, I hear Liv's slightly less calm breathing. It soothes me, readies me for what's to come. I can't see the crowd, but I know they're there, I know they're watching in anticipation for our performance, Vocal Adrenaline's performance. Funny, I should be more nervous, it's my first solo ever, don't kids normally puke on their first time or am I too old for that?

I think I'm too old.

No, I'm anxious, I really am, but I'm not nervous, at least, I'm stressed. Shouldn't my palms be sweaty? My heart is racing but I think that's just because I really don't want to blotch this. I'm here because of one thing: a flick knife. I'm here for another: to win.

Yes that's why.

The show choir behind me start humming the opening chords and I sing.

Well you only need the light when it's burning low

(The past)

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missin' home

Only know you love her when you let her go

And you let her go

Staring at the bottom of your glass

Hoping one day you'll make a dream last

But dreams come slow and they go so fast

You see her when you close your eyes

Maybe one day you'll understand why

Everything you touch surely dies

But you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missin' home

Only know you love her when you let her go

Staring at the ceiling in the dark

Same old empty feeling in your heart

'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast

Well you see her when you fall asleep

But never to touch and never to keep

'Cause you loved her too much

And you dived too deep

Well you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missin' home

Only know you love her when you let her go

And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)

And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)

Will you let her go?

'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missin' home

Only know you love her when you let her go

'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missin' home

Only know you love her when you let her go

And you let her go

She wasn't singing it for Marley, she told herself that, it was popular during the summer and she'd heard it that morning, the stupid song wormed its way into her head and she decided to go with it. She'd sung it with strong emotions, not sadness for loosing Marley, no, it wasn't for Marley. She sang with an ache, anger, frustration, sure she was sad but she didn't need to pour her heart out to these people she barely knew.

It wasn't for Marley.

Mackenzie had agreed to let her in, of course she had, liv had predicted that much and Kitty trusted the latina's judgement.

Kitty had made her way to the bathroom, before she went home, but what was to be noted was while she was washing up, Kenzie had strolled in. This was a strange occurrence due to the fact that Kitty had distinctly remembered Mackenzie complaining about the bathrooms and expressing her deep rooted hate for the ungodly things.

Kitty couldn't dwell on her confusion for long though, before she found herself firmly pinned to the wall, with a pair of soft lips on her own. The trails of figurative electricity were mutual, as were the goosebumps that rose on either girl's skin. Kitty, dumbstruck, only pushed the smaller girl away after about fifteen seconds.

This girl wasn't Marley, it wasn't explosions, no fireworks, it was electricity, surging through her veins.

"Mackenzie," she had started, only to be cut off by the other girl.

"Save it. I know about that girl you like, Mary or something. Just thought I should let you know that she's dating a Puckerman boy. I want you, so I thought I'd hit two birds with one stone." She'd spoken so casually but kitty knew better, she was suddenly flung on eggshells, she could be in serious danger if she rejected Mackenzie in the wrong way.

"But I still like her. I'd like to still figure that situation out." She'd said. Mackenzie hadn't looked thrilled to say the least but she'd relented, leaving Kitty alone, but not before growling

"I know you felt that too." And shooting her a pointed glare. She had stalked out of the bathroom, leaving Kitty behind to worry about the next day and a slight hard on. As it turned out, she didn't need to worry, liv had dragged kitty to their table and not a word was mentioned, they all joked around and talked normally, the only difference was that liv was so close to Mackenzie that she couldn't have been closer if she'd sat on the blonde's lap.

Mackenzie didn't mind anyway, seeming to like the close proximity.

Of course, kitty was again confused as to how deep their relationship really goes. As Liv and Kitty were walking to their next class, liv spoke up.

"Don't be so harsh on her, she's not all bad. You, being all surprised every time we do something affectionate, it hurts her. She's not a monster, she's sick." It hadn't been a warning tone, but it had been firm. Kitty was once again struck with confusion.

"She stabs people Liv, she intimidates people, scares them to get her way." She had shot back.

"She takes care of us!" Liv had growled, stopping in her tracks and pushing kitty against the lockers to their right forcefully. "She's fucking sick, ill, do you not get that!?" She growls, kitty hadn't thought much of that, the thought of the blonde stabbing someone didn't really warrant any excuses.

"N-no" kitty whimpered, normally she wasn't afraid of liv, she was the least intimidating of Mackenzie's group, but when the latina had her pinned against the lockers and was snarling like a bear with a thorn in its foot, fear gripped her just as hard as when it was Mackenzie she was facing.

(Present)

Kenzie takes over, I mold into the crowd behind me, a boy I faintly remember as Bradly takes the stage next to her, they have chemistry, I remember liv telling me that Mackenzie dumped him a month or two before I transferred. He was too serious, he was talking about the future and he knew how many days they had been seeing each other and it scared Kenzie, who didn't feel the same way.

But they had chemistry and so the duet was given to them.

Ever wonder about what he's doing?

How it all turned to lies?

Sometimes I think that it's better to never ask why

Where there is desire

There is gonna be a flame

Where there is a flame

Someone's bound to get burned

But just because it burns

Doesn't mean you're gonna die

You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try

Gotta get up and try, and try, and try

You gotta get up and try, and try, and try

Eh, eh, eh

Funny how the heart can be deceiving

More than just a couple times

Why do we fall in love so easy?

Even when it's not right

Where there is desire

There is gonna be a flame

Where there is a flame

Someone's bound to get burned

But just because it burns

Doesn't mean you're gonna die

You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try

Gotta get up and try, and try, and try

You gotta get up and try, and try, and try

Ever worry that it might be ruined

And does it make you wanna cry?

When you're out there doing what you're doing

Are you just getting by?

Tell me are you just getting by, by, by?

Where there is desire

There is gonna be a flame

Where there is a flame

Someone's bound to get burned

But just because it burns

Doesn't mean you're gonna die

You've gotta get up and try, and try, and try

Gotta get up and try, and try, and try

You gotta get up and try, and try, and try

Gotta get up and try, and try, and try

Gotta get up and try, and try, and try

You gotta get up and try, and try, and try

Gotta get up and try, and try, and try

You gotta get up and try, and try, and try

Gotta get up and try, and try, and try

Jay and liv back them up as they dance around the stage and I can't help but adore Kenzie's small frame, she's flung around so easily, her dress is in the smallest size yet it's still slightly baggy on her, she looks almost breakable, like those porcelain figurines you'd find at an antique shop.

Bradly seems to think the same, he's flinging her around and catching her as gently as possible, almost wincing for her, I know she's not in any real pain but her performance is pretty believable.

Her voice, it's such a big contrast to her everyday voice, whereas her everyday voice is low and scratchy, her singing voice is light and not soft in volume but in tone, it innocent almost, it makes the song hit so much harder. I've heard the voice once before, she uses it as a comfort voice..

(Past)

She's been like this since the previous afternoon, it was Marley's birthday that day and she had gone to the mall to get her a gift, she'd found it almost instantly, a small necklace with a music note charm, she had Marley's name engraved in it and she went home not even being there for ten minutes. She could barely take her eyes off the thing on her way home, she must've looked drunk, wandering home, staring at a little black box.

She was currently sitting at her usual table, Mackenzie to her left and liv and Jay across from her. She had her lunch, she was picking at it lazily, pushing it around her tray but not really eating. She'd received concerned looks from the girls around her, even Mackenzie, who after about twelve minutes or so of silence sent the other two away with a pointed look.

"Smeegs, are you ok? What's wrong?" She had asked, turning more towards her.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Kitty said weakly, not really sure herself why she was in this state.

"Did something happen?" Kenzie had asked, pushing her empty tray away, putting kitty's on top of hers.

Kitty shook her head feebly. "No. I just don't feel myself."

"Are you sad?" She had asked quietly, not as to keep it a secret but in a soft, concerned voice. It reminded kitty of a kitten's mew or a small bell. She rose her head to meet Mackenzie's gaze and then held it while she thought.

"No" she finally answered. Kenzie blinked and looked to be thinking herself.

"Empty?" She'd then asked after a moment of thought. Kitty had no idea, it seemed closer to what she was feeling though.

"Numb." She said in finality. Kenzie's eyes seemed to flash with recognition.

"Come here." The strawberry blonde moved closer before hugging her softly. Kitty didn't even have it in her to be surprised, she couldn't care that the hug was as cold as Kenzie herself, nor that a bunch of people were staring. She just wrapped her arms around the smaller girl's waist, earning a flinch, and rested her head on her shoulder.

Cherries and tequila, that's what Mackenzie's scent was, harsh but sweet. It suited her, flooding Kitty's senses through her nose, which was lightly pressed to the smaller girl's neck. They clung to each other until Kitty pulled away, Mackenzie had tensed and seemed uncomfortable.

"Mackenzie, can I ask you something?" kitty had asked her nervously, receiving a nod from the smaller girl. "Why do you stab people?" This had made the strawberry blonde wrap her arms around herself.

"I'm sick Smeegle.." she paused. "I have problems. I'm not always one hundred percent sure what's real and what isn't, I'm not always lucid." She'd started slowly, scared, but continued when Kitty took her small hand reassuringly. "And when I'm not it's like all that exists are things trying to hurt me, I could mistake my best friends for monsters coming to get me. Liv didn't know what was going on the first time I slipped in front of her, she tried to pin me to a wall, I thought she was attacking me or something and defended myself." Kitty had moved her comforting hand to the other girl's shoulder, Kenzie leaned into the touch relaxing into it.

Kitty considered her response, mulling over the new information, her options and then scanning Mackenzie's crestfallen face. "If you slipped around me, how could I bring you back?" she asked, twirling a lock of strawberry blonde around her finger. Kitty would never forget the instantaneous childish joy in kenzies eyes.

"You're not leaving?" She'd asked. Kitty had thought of this option, but Liv reminding her that she wasn't going to leave Kenzie, made Kitty think that she could've been abandoned by friends before.

"Of course not." Kitty assured her gently, earning a small, slight smile.

"Holding me till I calm usually works, talking to me, playing with my hair.. Hearing a heartbeat..." She paused and gave another small smile at that and then continued "I'm a sucker for my dog." She then shrugged Kitty's hand off her shoulder. "Now get off of me."

(Present)

I can see Riley in the crowd, she's wearing a small black dress, like the other new directions, she looks uncomfortable in the thing and every minute or so she squirms in her seat. Marley is next to her, burning holes with her gaze, as I glance at the rest of my old friends I note all of their concerned expressions, yeah, they should be worried, VA is crushing their performance. We finish with Ellie Goulding's 'burn' sung by Olivia and then make our way off the stage.

The short time the judges are deliberating are the longest of my life. Liv and Jay are taking selfies backstage and I can't help but chuckle when the latina pulls me in frame to join, we spend the next few minutes doing awful poses while laughing at how stupid we look, Liv refuses to delete any of them. But suddenly there's a soft pair of lips on my cheek and I know that Liv persuaded Kenzie to join, she only takes two with us, saying that the flash bugs her, the first is a picture of her kissing my cheek with me looking surprised and the second is her with her arms draped over me and Jay on her other side, Olivia is to my right and we're all smiling goofily.

They're new memories, a new start for me, a clean slate.

The judges eventually call us on stage and Olivia and grabs my hand tightly, Mackenzie is in front of us Jay is clinging to her hand. Dalton is awarded third place, I hold my breath when the drumroll for first starts. And then I'm deafened by excited squeals and cheers from all me. My brain is delayed but then I hear it:

"Vocal Adrenaline!" My heart soars, I join the excited cheering, hugging the first person I can find, it's Jay. The giant of a girl laughs in my ear and lifts me up, dropping me into the delicate hold of Kenzie who lets out a surprised yelp. I don't care, hugging her tightly. She pulls away with a grin.

"Party at mine!" She yells earning another round of cheers from the people around us.

I search the crowd for my parents with my eyes and when I find them they wave and then usher me off to go with Kenzie, I wave at them excitedly and follow Kenzie who's tugging my hand. I catch sight of Marley, she's begging me to wait with her eyes but I'm still pissed that she basically called me a slut, so I ignore her, shooting my coldest glare.

Kenzie drags me all the way to the parking lot before I realise that I still don't have a car. "Mackenzie, I don't have a car."

She laughs, it's a weird mixture that actually sounds like joyous barking. "One; Kitty, call me K or Kinzie, you're my friend now, Two; I have a ride. Three; you're going to get so wasted tonight." She chuckles again and leads me to her car. My god I nearly die when I see the car, a snow white vintage Ferrari with black tinted windows.

"A fer-fff-ferr-rar..." I can't even, she broke me.

"Yep, my baby. I love this thing nearly as much as Boxxy, my dog." She opens a door for me revealing white leather interior and I waste no time getting in the beautiful machine. It smells like Mackenzie and strawberries, and the dash and inner doors have slight hints of scratches.

Driving with Mackenzie is nerve frying, it's like being on roller coaster with a raging lunatic at the controls, it was kind of fun, but I never want to do it again. EVER. Seriously, ever.

Her house isn't too far from Carmel, it's a mansion, almost like mine, with heavy rusted iron gates framing it. I can hear the music from halfway down the road and there's cars littering the street. There's half a dozen dogs tied to metal washing line pole outside in the garden but as soon as we're in, and Kenzie gets out of the car a dog, that isn't tied, bolts to Kenzie. It only reaches her knees, snow white with slight brown spots and icy blue eyes. It greets her excitedly with its tail wagging uncontrollably and its tongue lolling and Kenzie greets it just as excitedly.

She leads me inside, even happier after greeting her dog, grabbing me a drink from a passing party-goer. I down it quickly, grimacing as the liquid burns its way down my throat. She chuckles at my enthusiasm.

"You'd better pace yourself Kit-Kat." She teases, but I can't help but smile at the nickname.

"I'd rather get totally smashed, dance a little, make mistakes I'll probably forget in the morning and regret the whole thing when it comes back to bite me in the ass." I say, grabbing another drink and downing half of it, offering the other half to Kenzie. "You with me?"

She says nothing, but smirks, accepting the drink and throwing it back, not showing any hint of discomfort from the burning sensation. She pulls me through the crowd, to the makeshift dance floor and we spend the next hour or so dancing to horrible one direction songs and drinking more alcohol than I've ever seen before.

At first Marley sticks around in my head, bothering me, suffocating me and my very slight patience, but then Mackenzie is pressed against my front, and I'm too drunk to really give a damn, her hands are locked around my neck and she's dancing extremely seductively, far too seductively. I'm intoxicated by cherries and tequila, overwhelmed by the softness of her touches. She turns around running her hands over my stomach, down past my hips and before I realise it one of them is flat on my painfully obvious boner. I don't have time to worry before Mackenzie has me pushed against a wall, her skin is flushed, eyes glazed, she's drunk as fuck, and so am I, but I make out the words she slurs to be something like:

"Don't worry, fuck that's hot, I won't tell anyone, it changes nothing." And I won't lie, standing there at the mercy of the blue eyed girl, mortified and slightly aroused, while she has me pinned to a wall, does nothing to help my boner.

"Ughh." Is the most intelligent word I come up with before her lips are on mine again and electricity surges through me. I rest my hands on her waist, holding her steady as she presses into me.

"Fuck, Kit-Kat, whatcha say we go upstairs, to my room.." she doesn't finish before assaulting my lips again but I know what she means. I'm almost unable to think through the clouds of arousal and being piss drunk.

"I'm.. a.. Virgin." I breath out between kisses, earning an unwanted pause.

"Kitty, I'll take care of you. Jusss don't blow your load early mmmkay?" She slurs it, but to my heavily intoxicated brain she seems genuine enough. I let her lead me to her room, and she pushes me onto her bed, straddling my hips and kissing me feverishly, her strawberry blonde locks tumble down around us, and her pelvis grinds into mine.

"C-condom." I stutter and I hear her hiss in irritation with the idea.

"Fuck condoms, I'm clean, you're a virgin..." she pauses, seemingly trying to remember something. "I'm.. on the pill." She growls, nipping at my bottom lip. "It's ten times better without a condom."

I nod dumbly "ok." She gives a drunk grin and tugs my dress up, over my head. Hers follows shortly after and I drink in the sight of her in her underwear. Her body is sculpted slightly, she's small but toned, and so very hot. Another thing I notice is scars, far too many of them, littering her body, marring ivory skin. I support her back and sit up so that she's in my lap, her legs hooked around my waist and then I slowly scatter kisses over the expanse of her chest, neck and shoulders, kissing every little scar. She sighs happily, but pushes me onto my back again.

She pulls my bra off and lightly kisses a trail from my lips to my jaw to my breasts, taking a nipple into her mouth and suckling slightly, sending shock waves of pleasure through me, I cry out at the unexpected feeling and she changes breasts, locking her, now dark, blue eyes with mine.

I'm transfixed on her eyes as I tangle my fingers in her dishevelled hair, letting out little whimpers and moans. I can feel her hands travel lower, she ghosts her nails over my stomach causing my muscles to jump and drawing a chuckle from her. She hooks her fingers in my shorts and she tugs them off, letting out a squeak of approval at my size as my erection springs free. She lowers even more, lightly pumping my length while eyeing me.

I can't help but moan, gripping the blankets below me, and then a wet warmth envelopes my member and I throw my head back in ecstasy. When I finally manage to control myself again I look down to see her bobbing her head up and down my length. I can't control the moans that tumble from my throat at the sight of her or the feeling she's producing, she knows what she's doing.

I momentarily loose control of my hips and buck up into her, she stops and I nearly start panicking until she smirks at me. She crawls up my body again, pulling off her bra and tossing it into the darkness behind her, she slides out of her thong too, sitting up and leaving a trail of wetness on my navel.

"You ready?" She asks, pressing a featherlight kiss to my lips, words don't come to me so I do my best to nod, jerking my head up slightly. She smirks again and lifts herself up, positioning my tip at her entrance before sinking down onto my length. I shudder, struggling not to cum early, she's wet and warm and so very tight and I'm so _deep_. It's overwhelming and I'm too drunk to really think properly.

"Come on Kit-Kit, don't blow it just yet." She says in a slight moan, I bite my lip, nodding, her voice is husky, showing slight cracks.

She starts very slowly moving, up my length until just my tip is inside of her, she pauses for a second, moaning quietly, and then drops down. She repeats this, gaining speed slightly every time until her moans fill the room and our hips are a blur. I scrunch up my nose, struggling to hold off release for much longer as her whimpers and holds onto my hips for leverage.

I grab her waist, stopping her, much to her irritation and pull out, but just as she's about to protest, I flip our positions so that she's sprawled out across the bed in a daze, her eyes are hazy, pupils dilated, her hair is dishevelled in tangles. She doesn't fight for top and I enter her again slowly. She grabs anywhere she can find, one hand is gripping the side of my neck gently and the other grips my wrist. She grunts and I manage a smile through my useless thoughts. Her nails dig into my shoulders as her moans grow louder and more frantic, and i find myself giving her small kisses to calm her, she's close, her movements still and then she all but hisses in pleasure and her walls clamp down onto my dick. I can't hold it, shooting ropes of cum up her centre as she rakes her nails down my back at the sensation. My nerves catch fire at the feeling.

I collapse onto her, pulling out, too tired to register the pain in my back and slowly my world fades to black.

* * *

A/N alright, excuse time. My dad doesn't want me using his laptop, so he actually put a passcode on it and deleted the guest account. Lovely right? Anyway, I'm updating from my tab, so it won't be great till I get my own laptop (my b-day's coming up and I'm hopeful) but you might (might) get faster updates.

Also I've started writing down several ideas for new fics, one is a PLL/Glee crossover, featuring a werewolf war, with ships like Brittana, Karley(duh) Paily and Quick. I really like that idea, and I found the first chapter to be one of my best pieces of writing ever. So this brings me to a question. You have a couple of options, I've already decided to rewrite Primal instincts after What if, but I could:

-Post chapter one, see if anyone wants to see a full fic out of it and write it after What if the stars fell.

-Post chapter one, see if anyone wants to see a full fic out of it and write it after Primal instincts.

-Write both after what if the stars fell and give either shorter chapters or longer periods between updates.

Or

-Don't post the new fic and continue rewriting my old stuff.

It's up to you loyal reviewers and followers.

As usual your support through reviews/favs and/or follows is appreciated dearly. :3

Love yuhh all

-Rage


End file.
